New Years
by Cloverfield2001
Summary: A little project I threw together in honor of New Years I hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to leave a review letting me know what your favorite part of 2018 was and which project you most excited to see coming in 2019. Happy New Years everyone!


**New Year**

The night sky of Rio De Janeiro was filled with bright flashes from fireworks as people celebrated the beginning of a new year. However humanity wasn't the only ones celebrating. Nico and Pedro sang as birds of all kinds danced to the beat. Among all of the dancing birds was a white hawk with a scar down his right eye. In his embrace was a beautiful scarlet macaw. She stared deep into his eyes as they swayed back and forth. "You know Peter, I swear you told me you couldn't dance." the macaw giggled. "Well Rose, perhaps I don't think of it as dancing. I like to think of it as mimicking a drunk person while they attempt to stand still." said Peter. "What do you mean"? laughed Rose. "Have you ever seen a drunk human before? The sway back and forth while attempting to stand." said Peter. "Since when were you an expert on humans"? asked Rose. "Does it matter"? asked Peter. "I think you've been hanging out with Blu a little too much babe." said Rose. Peter looked down at Rose's stomach and asked, "I still can't believe it." said Peter. "You better believe it papa bird." she giggled before kissing him. "You think any of them will look like a hawk"? asked Peter. "I hope not, we all know macaws are superior." she laughed. "Are you sure about that"? asked Peter. "I've been wrong before." she said as she ran her wing under his beak.

"Hey you two, don't make it weird for everyone else"! shouted a black raven. "Aaron, third wheeling as usual I see." laughed Peter. "I like to think of it as being a wingman… or wing bird." said Aaron. "Whatever you say old man." laughed Peter. "Hey, only the eggs get to call me that." said Aaron as he pointed at Rose. "Fair enough." said Peter. "Mein God you two I can't believe how much we've accomplished since we first escaped those smugglers. Peter do you remember"? asked Aaron. "Of course I remember I broke both of my wings." said Peter. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." said Aaron. Peter shook his head and looked at his wife. "How about you Rose, what was the highlight of your year"? asked Peter. "Well figuring out that I was pregnant was pretty exciting." said Rose. "I think it was exciting news to everyone." said Aaron. "What about you Peter"? asked Rose. "My favorite part of this year… thats a hard one." said Peter. "Come on there has to be something." said Aaron. "I would have to say that nothing beats hearing that your going to be a dad." said Peter. "You know Peter, I thought you didn't like kids." said Aaron. "When it comes to my chicks it's a different story." said Peter. "Whatever you say pal." said Aaron. All the other birds started to shout as the countdown to midnight began. "Here we go guys." said Peter. "You ready"? asked Rose. "Yeah, are you"? asked Peter. "With you by my side, I feel like I can overcome anything the new year throws at me." said Rose. Peter kissed her and smiled. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." said Rose. "Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Happy New Year"!

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I just thought I would throw together a little New Years Project just for the fun of it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's been such a wonderful year and the support you guys have shown Peter and his friends only made it better. I hope you guys have a wonderful year and I wish you all success and joy in the coming year. All The Birds Of A Feather will soon begin development so stay tuned. I will also be working on a project with XxFan of A FanxX so stay tuned for that to it's going to be pretty cool. I would also like to say that this takes place before the ending of Rio The Untold Story just in case anyone was confused. I would also like to let you guys know about another project that I have planned for this year. Currently we have Kaltag a Long Story Short, All The Birds Of A Feather, Spyro: The Dragon Inquisition, and Welcome To The Amazon (Rio 2). Anyway thank you guys so much. Special thanks to Kodiwolf321 for everything. I couldn't have done it without you. Happy New Year everyone and as always… Welcome To Rio!**


End file.
